The present invention is concerned with solving simply and effectively a problem which is extremely bothersome to persons attempting to enjoy a picnic, whether it be in a park or backyard. If the air is at all breezy, picnic tablecloths are apt to blow away, or even if weighted by the placement of food or utensils thereon, are apt to flap about, sometimes are partially blown up and over the table top, and generally can become a nuisance which mars the enjoyment of the day.
The present invention provides a very simple, yet strong, corner clamp for resiliently securing a cloth to a picnic table merely by sliding the clamp into place. Prior attempts as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,049,803; 643,952; 3,727,272 and German Pat. No. 626,199 have not fully satisfied the need for an inobtrusive picnic cloth clamp, particularly one which is aesthetically pleasing, free of sharp edges and one which will accommodate a broad range of picnic table top thickness. The clamp of the present invention is, in addition to possessing the above characteristics, very inexpensive to manufacture, and because of its double-looped and all around shape is capable of exerting strong, steady clamping pressure which is distributed over a relatively wide area.